


Muster

by CelesteKimera



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Named Azem (Final Fantasy XIV), Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteKimera/pseuds/CelesteKimera
Summary: You get exiled and you try, try again Khronos.
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148684





	Muster

The large double doors of the Convocation swing shut behind them, and Khronos breathes out a long, exhausted sigh. They had returned to see what decisions had been made regarding the fate of their star, only to leave without a mask and the title of Azem. But if the Convocation had already made their decision, then they would make theirs, with or without their blessing. Their friends needed them.


End file.
